Seth's Imprint
by night1001
Summary: what happens when Seth finds his imprint. Everything should be perfectly fine, but what if theirs more to Alyssa then meets the eye.
1. Seeing her

I redid the first chapter since there was a lot of mistakes. I wanna say thank you to LissyGirl, SunShine829, and Sarah Ann for your reviews, and telling me what I need to work on.

LissyGirl your name is really Alyssa that's awesome! I have a little cousin name Alyssa! Guess that's where I got the name from and maybe Alyssa looks. Anyways please review if this redo of the first chapter grammar is better! Oh yeah I almost forgot I do not own anything from Twilight, but I do own Alyssa! Ha ha ha the song I'd lie by Taylor Swift is stuck in my head!

Night1001

Alyssa

I hear a certain noise, but I can't think of anything that it could be. There is goes again, it was kinda like a dog, but no, not like a dog at the same time. It sounds like if it is coming my way. My mind is telling me to run, but my body isn't listening. I just stood , frozen. The noise is coming faster and faster; like if whoever was creating this noise is running. Then, out of the blew I was face to face with this beast. It is a wolf, but it is too big to be one. "Maybe" I thought to myself. What if it's deformed by just being bigger. The wolf takes a step toward me, slowly, like if it its about to attack, but it doesn't. It came closer 'til it is just inches away from me. It looks at me, but not with the eyes of a wolf about to kill his prey, but of a puppy that has just found their owner and wants to lick their face and cuddle.

Seth

"Man, I'm hungry"

"Hey Jacob"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think we can take a break? I'm starving"

"Okay fine, but be back here tomorrow at nine to patrol and tell the others to meet at Sam's house we all need to talk"

"Gotcha"

I was running back to my house to get some clothes and howling to tell the others to go back to Sam's house. I was almost there when I ran into her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. She had the most greenish eyes I have ever seen with her wavy/curly dark brown hair. She looked 5'3" to about 5'3"ish and her body was amazing! I just had to get near her. I took a step toward her, she didn't jerk back, but stood there. I was so close to her, just inches away. "Oh crap I think I just imprinted on her" I didn't know what to do, so I ran back to Sam's house to tell the others.

I finally got to Sam's house, which felt like hours to get there. I was running in the door to find Sam and the others at the table, eating the biggest muffins I have ever seen. They looked so good I just wanted to take one and eat it slowly to let all the flavors sink in.

"What's with the rush?" Embry asked. I was panting so hard it took me a moment to speak. Then, I finally said. "I just imprinted on this girl I saw"

"Congrats dude! So whats the lucky lady's name?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know, I got nervous and ran back here"

"Well you better meet her," replied Jacob.

"I will meet her, I just have to find her and...."

"....and then what?" they all said.

"well I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out"

Alyssa

I couldn't help but wonder why it didn't attack. As I walked home from the woods, I walked slowly and carefully to make sure I didn't find myself with another one of those wolves. My life was bad, but I knew something good was on its way, I could just feel it. I wish it could come soon.

THE NEXT DAY MONDAY

Gosh, I hate Mondays, especially this Monday, it was my first day at a new school. La Push High was the school of hell's name. I moved here from sunny California. Oh California! The sunny beaches with the hottest guys, and the fabulous beaches that are just to die for.

I hopped in my motorcycle and went as fast as I could with the wind going through my hair. It seemed like all the problems I had just blew away. When I finally got there everyone seemed to be staring at me. What haven't they seen a girl before or what? I just ignored them and I walked inside the school. I went to the office to get my schedule. Okay 1st period Ms. Allen, room 54. Was there even a room 54 here? It seemed so small.

Seth

Ms. Allen's class was one of my classes that I actually liked. She was cool and one of the teachers that I actually cared for her students. I wondered what she would be like if she was my mom.

"Seth"

"Yes, Ms. Allen"

"Will you please answer the problem on the board?"

"The answer is x equals negative 12"

"That's right Seth"

"Excuse me, Ms. Allen you have a new student name Alyssa Black"

"Alyssa, come here please"

"Okay"

It's that girl from the woods. She looks so nervous right now all I want to do is take her in my arms and tell her it's okay and that I'm her for her.

"Alyssa, why don't you sit next to Seth"

"Seth, raise your hand"

I raised my hand. Wait, is she going to sit next to me? Alright, then I could talk to her!!

"Hi i'm Seth"

"Hi i'm Alyssa"

"Where did you move her from?" She seemed shy. Alyssa and Seth together forever sounds perfect!

Wait, why am I saying this!?! What if she doesn't like me, but wait, she's my imprint; my other half, without her i'm nothing. Without her by my side i'm like an Oreo with nothing in the middle, or a book without words, or worse, a kid without a cupcake!! DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!


	2. hurt

Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot! I want at least 2 reviews to continue this story. I would of updated sooner, but my internet wasn't working sorry. I need ideas, so if you have any please tell me! I need some help with names for some of the upcoming characters and I can't think of any names. Oh and thank you for people who read this!! -Night1001

Seth's Imprint

"California"

"Why, did you move here to La Push"

Alyssa

"Why, did you move here to La Push" Umm... what the hell am I going to say? Oh well my neighbors noticed that my father might be abusing me umm.. NO!

" My dad.. got a job transfer here to La Push"

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Why is he asking me this?

"I like to read and draw even though I suck at drawing. My dogs always come out deformed"

Seth

" I like to read and draw, but my dogs come out deformed" I laughed her dogs come out deformed, if only she knew.

"Hey, it's not funny"

"Yes, yes it is"

"So tell me something about yourself"

"Well i'm sexy" I said with a big smile on my face.

Alyssa

I couldn't help it, but laughed. Gosh, I can't even remember the last time I laughed. Life with my dad was hell, everyday I would get it, and everyday it seemed to get worse.

_FLASH BACK_

_I have to get away, I have to get away from him. He has hurt me to much, I can't handle it anymore, I might end up dying one of these days. I just stood there if I moved I would get it even more than before, then the last time. My face was burning and blood was oozing down my face as he just threw a vase to my face. I fell to my knees._

"_Bitch get your ass up" I couldn't stand up my ribs felt like they were crushed._

"_I said get up!!"_

" _I...I can't"_

_He came towards me his face furious. He picked me up by my shirt, I was dangling like a doll next to him in the air. His fists balled up, he swung. At that moment everything went black. My body lied on the cold floor as I waited for my death to come. _

_ END OF FLASH BACK_

SETH

"Alyssa are you alright" A tear drop fell from her face.

"Alyssa"

"Alyssa" I was getting nervous now. What was happening to my sweet little Alyssa. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING(the school bell)

Alyssa

I looked up to find Seth's hand on my shoulder. Yes! The school bell rang I ran out the door.

"Alyssa" I hear Seth calling behind me. I just can't handle what he's going to ask. I hate lying to people, why couldn't I just tell them. Instead of going to my other classes I ditched for the day. I went home he shouldn't be here for at least 10 hours (keep in mind its 9 in the morning).

When I got home, I ran up the stairs to the restroom.

"Where is it at"

"Where is it at"

I finally found it, it was in his cabinet. I took it out and rethought about it should I, shouldn't I?

It would make the pain go away. I grabbed the razor and slid it across my arm. It felt so good, it made me feel alive. I dried the cut and went to my room and turned on my stereo. The room was filled with music by one of my favorite bands Bring Me The Horizon.

_Our legs begin to break_

_We've walked this path for far too long _

_My lungs, they start to ache_

_But still we carry on_

_I'm choking on my words_

_Like I got a noose around my neck_

_I can't believe it's come to this_

_I can't believe it's come to this_

_And dear, I fear_

_That this ship is sinking tonight_

_I won't give up on you_

_These scars won't tear us apart_

_So don't give up on me_

_It's not too late for us_

_And I'll save you from yourself_

_And I'll save you form yourself_

_Our legs begin to break_

_We've walked this path for far too long_

_My lungs begin to ache_

_But still we carry on_

_I'm choking on my words_

_Like I got a noose around my neck_

_I'm not coming home tonight_

As I sat on my bed, I hear the door open.

"Crap! What is he doing here it's only 12 am!" Damn he's probably drunk please, please just forget about me if he is.

"Oh Alyssa"

"Shit"

"I know your here" I walked down the stairs and saw beer in his hand.

"Come and give your papa a hug" I slowly walked over to him not sure if I should I hugged him. Then I felt it his hand go under my shirt, I tried to move away.

"Don't move"

"Please don't"

He pulled me by my hair up the stairs and threw me on the bed. He threw himself on top of me and started to kiss me.

"Please, please stop"

"Shut the fuck up"

He took off my clothes as I started to cry and begged with him to stop. I remember the last time I even called him dad, it was about a month after my mom died and when all of this started.

"I beg you please stop" I said as he enter me in and out.

"Stop crying!! You worthless piece of shit"

"I'll be back don't you dare move!" He left the room, I hear him going through somethings down stairs and now he was coming back up the stairs. He had a cooking pan in his hand.

"This is what you get for talking during our little session" He leaped towards me then everything went black.


	3. bruises

Alyssa

Ugh... It feels like someone stabbed me with a knife. Where the hell am I? Oh yeah, he beat me again. I can't wait till I die one of these days to get away from him. Time to get up and see the damage.

I walked my way to the restroom. I had a huge bump of my face. It was purple and it looked gross. I checked myself to see the damage. I had cuts all over and some bruises on my arms.

"What day is it?" I walked to my room and picked up my phone.

"January 13, 2010"

"Holy crap I've been knocked out for two days"

Seth

"Where is she, she has been gone for two days and I'm getting a bad feeling"

"Don't worry about it Seth it's probably nothing" said Embry

"I just have a feeling that somethings wrong with her"

"Maybe she's just sick or something"

Alyssa

The shower feels so good right now. I just want to live in it, but nothings that simple.

"Shit" All the hot water ran out and now its freezing. I put my pajamas on and went to bed.

**The next day**

I found myself rushing just to make it to my first period.  
"Good morning Alyssa"

"Good morning Ms. Allen"

" I hope you are better now?"

"Yes, better than ever"

I made my way to my sit, to sit next to Seth.

"Hi Seth"

"Hi um.. Alyssa can I ask you a question?"

"okay I guess"

"why weren't you here?"

"I um.. I wasn't feeling good"

Seth

" I um.. I wasn't feeling good" I could tell she was lying what was she trying to hide?

"Oh okay" Alyssa and I talked for the whole class time telling each other our favorite color, favorite food and what not.

LUNCH TIME 

I'm starving so I got my food and went to go sit next to Alyssa.

"Hey girlfriend what's up" I said in a girly voice. Alyssa looked up and laughed so hard her milk almost came out.

"I'm full"

"Already you barley even touched your food"

"Well what can I say Seth I don't really need to eat a lot to get full"  
"Then pass it over lil lady"

"Hey that's not very nice"

"I'm saying what's true"

"Fine then Mr. Tall"

"Isn't that from that one TV show on Nick"

"ha ha ha yeah" everything about her was perfect, every move she made everything. She moved her arm a little.

"Alyssa would you like to go to the beach with me today after school"

"Sure I'd love to"

THE BEACH

SETH

"Come on take off your sweater its hot! Its finally hot in La Push and you have your sweater on"

"I'm not hot"

"Alyssa stop lying yes you are" I stared to tickle her she laughed and begged me to stop.

"I'm going to take that sweater off of you one way or an other"

"No! Seth" I took off her sweater to find bruises and cuts all over her arms.

"Alyssa what happen"

"It's nothing"

"Alyssa it doesn't look like nothing"

ALYSSA

I walked away from him with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Alyssa" I hear Seth call. I ignored him. I hear the sound of running coming towards me.

Then I felt a hand on my arm pulling me toward them.

"Alyssa your are going to tell me how you got those marks on your arms"

fuck.

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy I went back to school and such. I know I said that I'm going to update every week, and I'll still try. Sorry again cause this chapter isn't that long. I'm having kinda of a writers block, so if you have any ideas please tell me!! Anyways please review and tell me what you think.

the review button is lonely


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4

Seth's Pov

"Alyssa tell me whats wrong"

"Alyssa I could help"

"No! You can't help no one can"

"I can if you let me"

"I said no!"

"Please I want to help you"

"But you barly know me" She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm turned her around and hugged her. She started to cry.

"It's okay Alyssa I'm here for you"

"Just tell me what happened"

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell"

"I promise, but it depends on what it is"

"No, you have to promise and no depending"

"Okay fine"

Alyssa's Pov

"It's my dad" I can not believe I'm telling him and I barly know him.

"Ever since my mom died, he has been doing this" I showed him my bruises and cuts on my body.

Seth's Pov

I cringed when I saw all those marks and bruises on her arm. My poor Alyssa what she must have been through.

"Every time he gets mad for any reason. He hits me or..." I saw the pain in her eyes.

"What else?"

"Or he sexually abuses me Seth"

"What, but why"

"He blames me for my mom's death and he says I need to be punished and he's right"

"No, its not your fault Alyssa"

"Yes, it is Seth"

"I told my mom I would always protect her and I didn't that night"

"You can't blame yourself for your mom's death"

Alyssa's Pov

It was all my fault. I told my mom that I would always protect her no matter what. I looked at my watch.

"Oh shit! I'm late"

"I'm sorry Seth, but I have to go"

"Okay bye Alyssa"

"Oh wait Alyssa!"

"Yeah"

"Here's my number if you need anything just call day or night no, matter what time"

"Okay bye Seth"

Alyssa's at home =O Gasp! Oh No!

"Alyssa, where the fuck were you"

"I was at school finishing my classwork"

"Bullshit"

"Come here you little tramp" I slowly walked towards him.

"Take your shirt off"

"No, please dad"

"I said take your shirt off"

"Turn around" I hear some noises behind me, but I knew better than to turn around.

SLASH!!!!

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't speak keep quiet"

SLASH!!!  
"OWWWWW!!!"

"I said shut the fuck up bitch!!" I felt my body go numb. Once again everything went black.

Dad's Pov

This bitch is getting what she deserves! Stupid ass bitch won't shut the fuck up damn bitch. This bitch is going to get it good! Worthless piece of shit should die, but no I'm going to save her for later.


	5. leaving him

Alyssa's POV

It feels like I'm flying. The beach looks so peaceful. Who's that on the beach? It's Seth. Why does he look so sad? I walked towards him my feet sinking in the sand. Wait what! Why am I sinking. No! Seth help me! S-E-T-H!!!! ***panting * **Oh shit what just happened?

Dad's Pov

The little bitch is up, now my fun can continue. I should kill her and just get her out of my life.

Alyssa's POV

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It's now or never I have to get away. I opened my window

"Damn its struck!"

"Alyssa, open the door daddy has a present for you."

fucken window open up already.

"Open the door Alyssa or I'm break it open."

Yes! Finally the windows open! I have to jump there's no other way!

The door was breaking down. I jumped screaming on the top of my lungs.

Dad's Pov

Fucken bitch jumped out the window I'm kill her.

Paul's POV

I hate running patrol its so boring until you find a bloodsucker. Then you get to rip them up and burn them. ***Sniffs the air* **

"Whats that scent."

"What do you smell Paul?"

"It's a human and I smell blood to we should go check it out Jacob."

"Yeah I think we should."

"Oh, Seth's sure not going to be happy about this Jake."

"Why what is oh shit."

"I told you."

"But why is she like this, Seth is so going to kill who ever did this to her."

"Let's bring her back to Sam's house."

At Sam's house

"Hey guys done with pa- oh my god what happened."

"I don't know, we just found her in the forest."

"Hi everyone, hey I've been having this weird feeling that something's wrong."

"Seth....um....I don't know how to tell you this so come and take a look for yourself."

Seth's POV

"Oh no! Alyssa baby what happened to her! Why what tell me everything."

"Well me and Jacob were on patrol and I got this weird scent and I went to go check it out, and I found her on the floor bleeding."

"We need to get her to Carlisle."

"Its okay Alyssa I'm here for you and I'm not going t let anything happen to you."

At Carlisle House

Carlisle's POV

"She seems to have jumped from a high distance. Do do you know what happened to her Seth."

"It was probably her Dad, I'm kill him." Poor child what she must have been through.

"No, need to kill Seth. If you kill her father she might think of you as a monster."

"Your probably right Carlisle, but I have to help her. I need to take her away from him."

Seth's POV

"If I would have done something earlier none of this would of happened"

"Seth, blame yourself, you couldn't have done anything"

"Don't you understand Jake I could of and I should of done more to protect her"

In a small whisper I thought I heard Seth come out of Alyssa's lips.

"Seth" I wasn't imaging it!

"Hey sweetheart"

"What happen"

"I don't know you tell me"

"Umm...Nothing happening Seth" Why isn't she telling me the truth! I mean she already told me about her dad.

"Alyssa tell me the truth"

"Fine, but you won't like it. Promise you won't get mad"

"Won't get mad! Alyssa you hurt and your Dad probably did this to you and your telling me not to get mad! Alyssa your dad does so much to you and yet you don't want me to get mad" I was shaking violently. I know I have to control myself if I didn't want to phase in front of Alyssa. Breathe in breathe out.

Alyssa's Pov

"Okay, Alyssa tell me what happened"

"Well when I got home from the beach, my dad was home from work and he asked where I was. I told him I was finishing my work from class. Then he told me to take my shirt off, then he started to hit my back with his belt then I blacked out. I felt tears coming down my cheeks. I woke up in my room and I heard him come up the stairs. I was trying to open the window, but it wouldn't open. I heard him knocking on the door telling me to let him in. Then he started to break down the door. I finally got the window open then I just jumped out the window and started to run into the forest then I blacked out again."

"Alyssa I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you never go back to him."

"Okay, Seth I trust you."

3 days later

I like it here, I mean staying at the Cullen's house. Alice and I become great friends, I love Esme's cooking, Carlisle was like the father I wish I had, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were like the older brothers I wish I had. They said they would protect me no matter what. Rosalie taught me a lot about cars in only three days!!!

"Alyssa dear would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please"

"What would you like to eat"

"Mac and Cheese" I heard Emmett's laughter.

"Hey, its not funny Emmett"

"Yes! It was"

"Okay fine I guess it was a little"

"Alyssa" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Seth!" I ran into his arms letting his warmth consume me.

"Hows my favorite girl in the world"

"Great and hows one of my favorite guys in the world"

"Awww I'm not your only favorite guy"

"No, because there's Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to"

"OMG! I'm like one of your favorite guys in the whole world! OH MY!! I am like so honored Alyssa" Emmett said while trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Yes, you are Emmett"

"Boo yay oh im da bomb"

"Alyssa I have some good news" Carlisle said

"What is it Dad, I mean Carlisle"

"Its okay, you can call me dad"

I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you a thousand times thank you."

"Oh so whats the good news Dad"

"You can go home to Sam and Emily or stay here with us"


End file.
